lostideasfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Epsilon-Kaste
thumb|95px Die Epsilon-Kaste des EXSOLARIS-Universums stellt als Arbeiterklasse den gößten Teil der Erdbevölkerung Allgemeines Als Grundstein unserer heutigen Zivilisation arbeiten und leben die meisten Menschen in der Dienstkategorie Epsylon. Sie sind es, die durch ihr Tagewerk die Wirtschaft und damit unsere ganzes System am Leben halten. Alles was noch nicht voll automatisiert und digital angeleitet wird übernehmen die Arbeiter der Epsylon Kategorie. Vor allem überwachende und steuernde, sowie Reparaturtätigkeiten liegen in ihrem Aufgabenbereich. Sie sind vielleicht der am wenigsten beachtete und doch größte Teil der neuen Weltordnung. Deshalb schlummert in dieser Dienstkategorie ein hohes wenn auch verstecktes Machtpotenzial. Um dieses kontrollierbar zu halten wurde bereits 2327 von den Alphas die Gewerkschaftsregulierung und ein Jahr Später das Allgemeine Versammlungsverbot eingeführt. Denn wie spätere Arbeiteraufstände gezeigt haben ist die Kraft der Epsilons einmal entfesselt nur noch schwierig zu unterdrücken. Es gibt keinen Dienstbereich in dem sie nicht in irgendeiner Art tätig sind, um dort den anderen Dienstkategorien zur Hand zu gehen. Von der Instandsetzung filigraner Microtechnologie bis hin zur Steuerung riesiger Abriss-Roboter lernt ein Epsylon alles was er braucht um unsere hoch technisierte Welt am Laufen zu halten. Einsatzgebiete Sie spezialisieren sich zwar nach ihrer langjährigen Ausbildung auf verschiedene Service-Bereiche, aber im Grunde kann eine Epsylon durch die heutzutage standardisierten Mech-Codes fast jede Gerätschaft bedienen und warten. Dies macht sie zu absoluten Mulitalenten um Bereich Technik, Service und Logistik. Hier einige Beispiele für unterschiedliche Arbeitsbereiche der Epsilons, innerhalb der Sachgebiete anderer Dienstkategorien • Innerhalb der Alpha und Beta Kategorie arbeiten einige wenige als „P.S.A“ (Personal Service Assistent) oder „P.T.A“ (Personal Technical Assistent). Diese spezielle Ausbildung wird von dem jeweiligen Alpha individuell und persönlich durchgeführt. Absolute Loyalität, körperliche Gesundheit und das implementieren eines Sicherheits-Transmitters im Cortex des Probanden sind Voraussetzung für eine derart hochrangige Beschäftigung. Dort erledigen sie alle persönlichen Aufgaben ihres Vorgesetzten oder kümmern sich um das technische Equippment. • Unter dem Kommando der Gamma Kategorie sind sie als Schiffstechniker an Bord der Raum-Marineflotte, oder in der Instandsetzung sowie als Waffen- und Sprengstofftechniker bei den Kampfeinheiten. Einige werden in die Infanterie oder sogar in die Kommandoeinheiten der SpecOps eingereiht um dort als Feldtechniker ihren Dienst zu leisten. Auch als Sicherheitstechniker bei den Sicherheitseinheiten trifft man Epsilons an. • Der Delta-Kategorie zugewiesene Epsiloner leisten dort als Medizintechniker und Technische Assistenten sowie als Servicepersonal ihren Dienst. Kategorie:A Kategorie:Exsolaris Soziales Solange sie ihren Job richtig machen tragen sie kaum Verantwortung (zumindest solange alles gut läuft), was sie in solch einer hektischen Welt zu scheinbar beinah sorgenfreien Menschen macht. Die Arbeiter sind der grobe, eher herbe und proletarische Teil der Gesellschaft. Ihre oft unterprivilegierten Stellungen bei den anderen Dienstkategorien, haben sie abgehärtet und die Meinung der Anderen interessiert sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie hegen keinen großen Hass gegen die restlichen Kasten, aber wenn sie respektlos behandelt werden, können sie sehr schnell zu unangenehmen Zeitgenossen werden. Sie belächeln selbst nichts mehr als Pfuscher und Stümper, die zwar große Reden schwingen aber eine Schraube vom Nagel nicht unterscheiden können. Diese finden sich ihrer Meinung nach besonders häufig bei Politikern, Künstlern und anderen „Intelektuellen“. Der Genpool der Epsiloner wird manchmal zur Reproduktion einer bestimmten Human Ressource (HR) herangezogen, welche nicht der Dienstkategorie Epsilon angehören wird. Da sie durch hohe Anzahl an Menschen einen widerstandsfähigeren Genstamm ausweißt, wird ihre DNA ab und zu mit der anderer Dienstkategorien gemischt. Wenn ihre Gene zur Reproduktion herangezogen werden nennen die Arbeiter das (manchmal sarkastisch gemeint) „Upgrade“. Die Meinungen darüber innerhalb der Epsilon Kategorie sind Gespalten. Während die einen es als freudig betrachten das ihre Nachkommenschaft zu „höherem“ geboren wird, sehen die meisten es als Verrat am Arbeitertum und „Menschliche Ernte“ an. Allgemein bleiben sie gerne unter sich und feiern nach Dienstschluss lange und ausgiebig, oder geben sich der Masse an bereitgestellten (manchmal auch illegalen)Freizeitbeschäftigungen hin. Ihr Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl ist einzigartig unter den Dienstkategorien, kommt es drauf an halten sie wirklich zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Mit diesem Zusammenhalt übertreffen sie sogar noch einige der viel gerühmten Kampfeinheiten der Gammas.Von außen werden sie meist neutral oder ein wenig von oben herab betrachtet. Nicht unbedingt respektiert aber allgemein akzeptiert und vor allem gebraucht. Die meisten Arbeiter sind vielleicht nicht immer mit den Umständen, aber zumindest mit sich selbst zufrieden. Viele von ihnen sehen die anderen Dienstkategorien als „anders“ aber in keinster Weise als genetisch überlegen an. „Proud to be an Epsilon“ ist ein bekannter und wahrlich gelebter Wahlspruch der arbeitenden Masse der Epsilon-Kategorie. Meinungen zu den anderen Kasten Hier zum besseren Spielverständnis ein allgemeines Meinungsbild eines durchschnittlichen Epsylons über andere Dienstkategorien und deren Mitglieder. Anders ausgedrückt, was denken die meisten „Arbeiter“ über die anderen Dienstkategorien. • Zur Alpha-Kaste: Die Grauen.. Tja was soll ich sagen.. die pfeifen wir springen, ist eben so. Mal davon ab das ich in die Clubs sowieso nicht reinkommen würde, hätt ich auch wenig Lust mir nach Dienstschluss das eitle Gehabe anzuschauen. Alles Schaumschlägerei. Naja was Solls unsere „Elite“ eben, Ha. • Zur Beta-Kaste: Ganz geheuer sind die mit ihren Labors mir nich. Mal davon ab das viele von denen echt schräg drauf sind. So richtig gearbeitet hat wohl noch keiner von denen, andererseits haben die das Holo-TV erfunden.. also passt das schon mit den Eierköpfen. • Zur Gamma-Kaste: Wenn man Lust auf ne ordentliche Schlägerei hat sind die immer dafür zu haben, soviel steht mal fest. Schusswaffen hin oder her, keiner kann so mit ner hydraulischen Multizange umgehen wie ich und wenn die Knarre mal wieder klemmt oder irgendwo ne Miene liegt müssen wir eh wieder ran. Andererseits vertragen die wenigstens was und arbeiten für ihren Lebensunterhalt fast so hart wie wir. • Zur Delta-Kaste: Manche sind ein wenig abgehoben aber die Docs sind schon ok. Sie kümmern sich vernünftig und machen ihre Arbeit. Die ganzen Tests nerven und ich bin mir sicher das die nicht alle „zu unserem Wohl“ sind, aber hey die tun auch nur ihren Job, also was solls. Spielinhalte auf einer Veranstaltung Die Epsylons haben mit ihren Technikern und Servicearbeitern wirklich überall „die Nase drin“. Es ist schwierig etwas vor ihnen geheim zu halten, da alle Nachrichten und Daten früher oder später über ihre Datenleitungen und Transfersysteme laufen. Auch wenn das nicht legal ist und schwer bestraft wird, haben sie immer wieder zugriff zu geheimen Informationen oder anderem brisanten Material. Zudem können sie so ziemlich alles reparieren, warten, upgraden und umprogrammieren was sie in die Finger bekommen und das tun sie auch. Mit Hilfe des „Techcom“ Systems wissen sie immer genau wo grade (z.B. in Gebäudekomplexen) etwas gewartet oder repariert werden muss und kümmern sich mit ihrem MTT (Muti-Tech-Tool) schnell und zuverlässig darum. Neben ihren täglichen Wartungs- und Reparaturarbeiten erledigen sie zudem noch eine Menge spezielle Aufgaben. Sei es Körperpanzerungen zu reparieren, „gegrillte“ Waffensysteme wieder flott zu machen oder gar „aufpimpen“. Das gehört das genauso zu ihrem Job wie das entschärfen/legen von Sprengsätzen oder aufbauen/umgehen von Schlössern und Sicherheitssystemen, sowie das Steuern verschiedenen Drohneneinheiten. Ein Epsilon hat eine Menge zu tun.. grade wenn die Zeiten mal rauer werden. Ausrüstung Bis auf die Dienstkleidung benötigt man als Epsilon nicht viel an zusätzlicher Ausrüstung. Die Dienstkleidung besteht aus einem orangenen Overall, einem T-Shirt (Farbe egal), sowie einem schwarzen Koppelgürtel und schwarzen Schuhen, Halbstiefeln oder Stiefeln. Einige Epsilons tragen (weil es inzwischen unter den Arbeiten irgendwie Mode geworden ist) Arbeitshandschuhe und sogar Sicherheitshelme oder Gehörschutz. Das bleibt aber jedem selbst überlassen ob er das möchte. Nach Dienstschluss ist das zwar vom Sicherheitsaspekt her unnötig, aber viele drücken damit ihre Verbundenheit zu ihrer Dienstkategorie aus oder sind einfach zu faul das Zeug vorm feiern nach Hause zu bringen. Das Lebenserhaltungssystem sowie eine Handfeuerwaffe mit passendem Gürtelclip werden von uns gestellt. Ebenso technische und digitale Gerätschaften wie das MTT (Muti-Tech-Tool) mit integriertem Techcom und eine kleine Werkstatt welche vor Ort zur Ausübung/Darstellung der IT Tätigkeiten benötigt werden. Wer einen PDA oder portablen Mediaplayer hat, kann diesen gerne für sich selbst zur persönlichen Datenerfassung mitbringen. Kategorie:Exsolaris Kategorie:Exsolaris Kategorie:Kastensystem Kategorie:A